wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Wikiside Chats
"CK why do you have to be so god awful annoying bye xoxoxo" - Avery FireFlame "what good 80s songs even are there?" - Jaxswim "RIR ll xomwa soqn ro rhia dinL CORW" - That Epic "didn't get to talk much, was usually blowing" - Jaxswim "Sorry for spillin too much truth tea bae" - Reddude "they go to LAW school TO GET A LAW SCHOLL" - NateNJ14 "I was at schoo l til like 19 for the whole last week so getting home at 2013 felt weird" - That Epic "s/o to 1989 for getting a platinum album" - Owenandheatherfan "when you come in and have a glass chocolate" - That Epic "I'm addicted to twerking" - BrunoSomebody "ew @dating in HOH school" - Reddude "RN IM HIDING IN A WATER" - Owenandheatherfan "her English wasn't greta" - Thebiggesttdifan "I love Charli XCX but her phone sucks" - Jaxswim "wtf even is a barrel racer ... do u like ... race barrels" - Owenandheatherfan "Socially awkward people can still get it" - Avery FireFlame "I have the highest level of swaggitude here" - EnTrey "Buy CK" - Shadowgeoff "i cant wait for mom to kill me again" - Owenandheatherfan "UR ALREADY A CHILDREN GURL !!!!!!!!!!!!!" - BrunoSomebody "when chat is tonight alive" - Sunslicer2 "IM GONNA PEE IN YOUR LAKE" - Manatee12 "look at my TAR25 rankings you brazilian imbecile" - Thebiggesttdifan "honestly I 3oulrn'6 fhwny4 mufh w5ounr wbou6 q6ri" - That Epic "hu CJ" - Thebiggesttdifan "amy google chorme just exploded spontaneously" - That Epic "just call me Toadvaper80" - Toadgamer80 "Nah, that's my onion on him too" - Manatee12 "listening to my old ban music tbh" - Jaxswim "that's smart @using your shower in the phone" - Avery FireFlame "i was gonna say Buddhist but i dont think that's a religion?" - Sunslicer2 "Baylor is woke" - Thebiggesttdifan "Dead Petz is a musically good album though" - Jaxswim "imagine gaddafi reacting to heather's win" - Owenandheatherfan "I am going to have coitus" ~ Toad "the ocean is lit" ~ CK "did you get to the part about anal fixation? and how pooping supposedly makes us hard" ~ Mana "Kendrick is slaying @The Grannies" ~ Ash "how's that for a #blinewie3" ~ Epic "I got stuck in her vagina because I was too fat :)" ~ Mana "666" ~ Ash "Jesus is my daddy..." ~ Reddy "*do not you mean" ~ Sunny "And I wanna sue Kyle Jason for being an ugly ass turd" ~ Survivor "honestly though with Nick's beard growing in he IS becoming a daddy" ~ Toad "Toad stop putting your dick in things" ~ Space "Redvivor isn't the only RP I'm good at !" ~ SG "white >" ~ Dracist "the only good WC user is a dead WC user" ~ Dyna "Dicks out for Gene Wilder" ~ Rhonda "skim milk can eat this ass" ~ Epic "i'm the quene for a raeson. you don' get my rown just cous" ~ CK "i shot ohf" ~ CK ""toad is getting DRUNK and having COITUS and im on roblox" - Owenandheatherfan "donald trump? more like daddy trump" - 1dra7 "guys I think I'm sapiosexual" - Reddude "Can you also pledge to deport Vile Jason?" - Survivor321 "brush your teeth wutg a rgubeiceris" - Reddude "what if your name's Vladimir but you're not russian" - Thebiggesttdifan "Raw tomatoes are grimmier then Jason's fat ass" - Survivor321 "I can't believe I stabbed Carly Rae jepsen before emotion and all the way back in 2012" - Owenandheatherfan "we don't need to see your flabby ass but thanks" - NateNJ14 "HONEstly coitusso chat wasn't guerrilla bad" - Owenandheatherfan "I watch porn like so often" - EnTrey "i was medevaced from school today after throwing up it was tragic" - GhostNoises "we should have a wiki version of ISIS" - Thebiggesttdifan "Toad stop putting your dick in things" - SpaceWeather "<3333333333333 @Dan Foley" - BrunoSomebody "j" - NickThePrick "Sean Kingston is alive?" - Manatee12 "what is that awful TMBG song from thatone time called again" - Jaxswim "I am NOT going to listen to your fucking musical trash" - Thebiggesttdifan "Is Natedog or whoever tf still here or did he finally take his rat ass back to the sewer where it belongs?" - Information Box "Kyle Jason is literally the antichrist. He created AIDS, he started WW2, he created Jar Jar Binks" - Survivor321 "if a frumpy guy who spends his free time talking about diarrhea from shitty meals can get a decent job doing what he loves, anyone can" - Thebiggesttdifan "I'm jus a small town fish tryna make it in the big fish Tity I meant City" - I.R.L.H.C.T.F.M.R.G "sometimes I feel like my friend Nick's dad" - Thebiggesttdifan "But what if I want to be a lesbian anyway" - Reddude “i got called an SJW today for trying to stop an argument about wifi connections” - Reddude "(I need to shit Epic seriously hurry up)" - Nduke "my mom is a very clean woman fuck off cunt @dra" - Mister.. E. "Shut the fuck up you factory reject dildo @ nate" - Sunslicer2 "twhat evidence ou ibrch" - Nduke "i had seent dra yesterday in da back alley bobin for apples and let me tell you it was not halloween and dat was NOt an apple it was nicks penis" - GhostNoises "shut the fuck up you're not steve miller" - Thebiggesttdifan "I have a large NickThePrick" - 1dra7 "I'm OVER it @this gae" - That Epic "yall riding the Ezekiel hype train all I wanna do is ride shane" - Jaxswim "my internet is on the will floorman right now" - Mister.. E. "I wear button down shits a lot" - Ben109 "sigourney weaver wasn't that a... civil rights person" - Reddude "how are you somehow gayer than jax @dra" - Owenandheatherfan "staph ;-;" - Ashley Hikari "do you ever reach a point in your life where you feel so opportunistically blocked that you actually wish Dick Valentine would take you to a gay bar" - Thebiggesttdifan "why is The Devil Is a Lie by rick ross actually like amazing" - Owenandheatherfan "I can think of so many things I'd rather do then draw Toad's coitus" - That Epic "I hate my tucking brothe!!!!" - Owenandheatherfan "Kyle Jason is an Alecia-insulting, fat-ass gloating, Reagan loving bastard" - Survivor321 "when I eat shrimp I'm not thinking "aw yeah it's like giving a blowjob but with a rubbery cut of shellfish"" - Thebiggesttdifan "How to Kill a Mockingjay was a good 9th grade book too" - Jake R "taking a shower after like 3 days is the best feeling" - Owenandheatherfan "I call my father daddy sometimes" - 1dra7 "Nate you look like Rosie O'Donnell lol" - Jake R "cum is literally dripping out of my ears" - Manatee12 "Omg is your username based off of that amazing chick from American idol @Jax" - XxCieraEastinxX "that was honestly iconic @ my diarrhea" - Sunslicer2 "Hi Trey, Hows ur small ass dick" - RegularShowManiac "Is it bad that I think Eva Braun is cute" - Shadowgeoff "I usually have 9/11" - Manatee12 "with Ashley and Toad, I believe by 2030 there will have no drinkable water in the world" - BrunoSomebody "I wish I could be debbie wanner" - Thebiggesttdifan "i fook precalc" - That Epic "honestly could u imagine walking in on Albert Einstein masturbating" - Jaxswim "i am DAD inside" - COKEMAN11 "My" - Mister.. E. "are there females in your life you don't want to bang or" - That Epic "I just shove six of them into my mouth at once so I can't hear my own cries of misery" - Reddude "honestly why would you want a dick in your ass i bet i feels like reverse pooping which is no good" - NateNJ14 "sadie is thicc" - Da Killah Bunnyz "btw, did you meat Mr Steak yet?" - Manatee12 "I eat Bruno's mom's lasagna every night" - EnTrey "Trick the kind of guy to say no homo after taking his buddy's 10 inch punisher" - Mister.. E. "i hate being gay because i can't witness anything related to women without projectile vomiting" - Owenandheatherfan "Epic and Dyna constantly nutting heads all night" - Shadowgeoff "why does Lauren Francesca look so good in minimal amounts of clothing" - Thebiggesttdifan "you can only make Dra when the sim really needs to go to the bathroom he'll make dra on the toilet" - BrunoSomebody "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" - Mister.. E. (via Facebook) "why am I bret" - That Epic "IN YOUR GENITALS?" - Manatee12 "cooking by the book > wewn pantheon are number one int he lazyto" - That Epic "Taste good to me the cholactier the better" - Trainwrecker "I've always wanted to be a watered-down allegory for Hitler" - Thebiggesttdifan "mystery our avatar looks like two black people from bob's burgers but one of them is bent over and they're both naked" - 1dra7 "Just remember my mans the dick doesn't matter if she thicc" - Mister.. E. "honestly I wish Wisconsin wasn't fat" - That Epic "daria more like diarrhea" - 1dra7 "if your dick ain't massive the girl will be passive" - Thebiggesttdifan "Willem Defoe's dick is confusingly big" - EnTrey "if I could reincarnate into anything it would be the amoeba covering rezendeevil's bulge" - Thebiggesttdifan "i highkey want bernice to fuck me in the ass with a spork" - Avery FireFlame "two boys asked me for nudes in the middle of tv stars told them I was too busy" - 1dra7 "ok well listen to me: my taint/scrotum have been itching for days. whos winning between the two of us buddy? @toad" - Jaxswim "I hate myself but is Tony the Tiger's full name Anthony" - Shadowgeoff "this song.... it's turning me into a lovestruck straight boy at beloit" - COKEMAN11